


Paperclips Everywhere

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, No Resolution, Schmoop, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dressed in a Snoopy onesie, Jared is a college freshman trying to figure out how to do laundry. </p><p>After the washing machine breaks down and he collides into another unfortunate freshman, Jared finds himself trying to figure out how to fall in love. [MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperclips Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay--I don't want anyone to tell me they didn't see the ending coming because it's in the summary, the tags, and now it's here. MAJOR Character Death. Turn back now if that be not what ye want. Otherwise, enjoy.

They meet in their freshman year of college.

The corner washing machine on the third floor of the Neptune dorm teetered near explosion while two weeks of Jared’s jeans were mid-wash. Jared rushed over from collecting his shirts out of a dryer. Prying the lid to the washer open, he unleashed a flurry of curses that would have made a sailor blush. He grew up the son of a steel mill worker and second grade teacher; swear words are to him like some artists paint with oils. And, before you ask, Jared’s mother worked in the steel mill and his father was the teacher.

Elbow deep in sudsy, artic water, Jared began a pointless struggle with the washer over his favorite pair of jeans. The pant leg was wrapped around the whatchamacallit. Determined, Jared summoned all of his strength—four years of mowing the lawn with a busted mower, three years of varsity volleyball, and two years on the Chess Team.

Maybe the Chess Team didn’t have much to do with the washer, but dammit, Jared refused to lose.

Predictably, the jeans ripped and all of Jared’s pulling resulted in him going ass over kettle.

He was launched backwards into oblivion.

Where he crashed into another freshman.

And the first thing Jensen noticed about Jared wasn’t his huffing and puffing, or his litany of swears. Not even Jared’s floppy, messy, untamable chestnut hair.

It was Jared’s laundry day pants.

“Snoopy?” Jensen blurted out. “You’re wearing Snoopy pajamas?”

Bright red, the image of Charles Schultz’s beloved character lived on in a pair of men’s pajamas.

Jared stared at Jensen, his mouth hanging open, about to defend his situation. As a Political Science major and native of Los Angeles, he was prepared to serve papers to see Jensen in court for libel and slander.

But _fuck_.

Freckles.

Even sitting down on the concrete floor, wearing a pair of gray sweats, Jensen’s thighs were two muscular sirens luring Jared to certain doom.

“Wait,” Jensen snickered, nudging the hem of Jared’s oversized University hoodie. “Holy shit, no way. Those aren’t pajamas. It’s a _onesie_.”

Oh, Jensen was so dead.

And Jared was so done.

 

Two weeks later, Jared gave his roommate fifty dollars, a map of campus, a box of paperclips, and a hearty, “Can’t miss you if you don’t leave!”

Jensen witnessed the hurried sendoff.

Hands on his hips, one tawny eyebrow raised, Jensen asked, “What the hell were the paperclips for?”

Jared shoved one pile of clothes from the top of his bed to underneath it. His next move was to hide his collection of out of print chess books, but no, wait, he should clear off that pizza box from his bed first. Or should he hide the box of condoms he bought from the campus Walgreens first instead? They’d hung out four times a week, with three out of four of those times wrestling each other to see who could suck face better.

Though Jared was loathe to admit it, Jensen was a pretty good kisser.

Those lips certainly helped.

But that tongue…

“Condoms?” Jensen kicked the box towards Jared’s desk. “Boy,” he whistled, grinning fierce and sly, “you sure think you’re God’s gift to men, don’t you?”

“Hey.” Jared snapped, kneeling on the floor and reaching under the bed. Aha! He located the source of _the smell_. It had gotten so bad that it could only be referred to as _the smell_. Triumphant, he tossed the rancid banana peel into his wastebasket. It had turned the color of oil, which he thought would make an interesting science experiment. He made a note to mention it to Tina, Miss Double Major in Biology and Chemistry. Kneeling upright, pointing at Jensen, Jared huffed, “I’m cleaning for you, so shut your trap.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen plopped down on Harvey’s bed, which was infinitely neater, always made, and he regularly washed the sheets. Jared couldn’t even find his sheets. He just slept wrapped in clothes, papers, and a threadbare quilt. Occasionally, socks would join him in the menagerie of items on the bed.

“Thanks for sprucing up the place so you could tap my ass.”

“I’d appreciate some credit and—hey. Who says I’m tapping your ass?”

Both freshmen blinked at each other.

Neither moved for a solid ten seconds.

Then Jensen grabbed Jared’s nose. “HONK!” Cackling maniacally, Jensen dodged an empty pizza box. Or not so empty. Jared heard something rattle around in there. Whether it was an unfortunate mouse or a leftover piece of crust, he didn’t care.

One slap to the ass led to another, which led to a sloppy, rough kiss, which led to Jensen reciting the instructions off the box of condoms, which led to Jared showing Jensen that he was talented as hell.

He rolled the condom on Jensen.

With his mouth.

In a gasp, Jensen’s thighs shivered. “That’s… so hot… and so… _weird_.”

It wasn’t Jared’s fault that his parents hadn’t unlocked the porn channels on the satellite when Jared was a kid. He learned early and he learned fast. A fraction of that talent for education was applied to his academic studies; Jared had gotten straight A’s since kindergarten. And that was the only thing straight about him. His other knack for knowledge was frequently applied to knocking boots.

Jensen wasn’t wearing boots, but his Converse still counted.

One of the most important lessons Jared had learned from porn and experience was that he loved to bottom. Sure, he could top, but what was the point? He came like a rocket with a cock up his ass.

Well, you know, not to be crude or anything.

Innocent, Kansas farm boy Jensen had never topped before.

Which was surprising to Jared, because… well… have you seen Jensen?

“Fuck me,” Jared commanded, yanking the last two inches of Jensen’s jeans off sturdy, curved legs.

Achingly hard already, Jensen’s eyes flickered up at Jared, then down to Jared’s hips. He was mulling around the idea. Considering a plan. Thinking things through…

None of that shit did Jared have time for.

He crushed their lips together and kissed Jensen as good as he gave and better. Everything went into that kiss. Passion. Longing. Loneliness. Need. Excitement. Joy.

And maybe a little bit of hope.

Jensen fucked Jared from behind, the both of them on their knees on Jared’s narrow twin bed. They kept slipping and sliding over pizza boxes and stray clothes and portions of a rough draft Jared was working on for his seminar on Tuesday. The bed creaked something awful. The pungent smell of two young men having rough, frenzied sex filled the room.

Trying to fuck at a deeper angle, Jensen sort of missed Jared’s asshole and fell forward onto Jared’s back. He landed with an, “Oomph!”

Jared tossed him off. Laid Jensen on his back. Straddled thick, freckled thighs, and watched as their cocks bumped together.

With a flip of his hair and a smile, Jared announced his plan.

“Down, Jen. Down.”

He kept Jensen flat. Lowered himself over Jensen’s swollen, flushed cock, and fucked himself in long, swift strokes. Jensen pushed against his inner walls, forcing him to stretch open and take it inch by searing inch. Hot, heavy, and twitching, Jensen’s cock filled Jared to the brim. And when Jared was fully seated, the cup runneth over. Jensen wasn’t big. He was _huge_.

Being a size queen had always been a strength of Jared’s.

Practically screaming his head off, he rode Jensen like a bicycle. Or a rollercoaster. Or whatever other stupid thing that completes that stupid joke. The point was—Jared went to town. He went to town, strolled into the casino, put in a nickel, and won the jackpot. Because not only was Jensen beautifully hung, he had stamina. No two minute Chuck here. They fucked until they were sweaty, huffing and puffing like mad, both of them red in the face. They fucked until Jared tossed his head back then launched his hips into overdrive, pounding down, grinding, clenching his ass and thighs until Jensen gave one loud shout and gasp.

They came within seconds of each other.

Come filled the condom.

Come striped Jensen’s stomach.

Yeah, there was the faint smell of rotten banana underneath the glorious scent of one sweaty, satisfied Jensen, but Jared didn’t care.

Jensen had the best refraction rate.

And there were five more condoms left in the box.

 

“Tell me.”

“Go brush your teeth.”

“Jared. Tell me.”

“You stink!”

“I stink because I just sucked your dick!”

“Excuse you, my come smells like fields of lavender.”

“Jared.”

“What.”

“Stop drinking coffee.”

“Huh? Why… oh… Jensen, that’s gross!”

“Heh. You started it. But seriously. Quit drinking it. Or at least don’t a few hours before I blow you.”

“I refuse to agree to your demands without my lawyer present.”

“We’re in the janitorial closet, douchebag.”

“Well, the janitor moonlights as my lawyer, jerkface.”

“Is jerk face one word or two?”

“One.”

“Mmm. I think it’s two.”

“Your breath stinks, Jen.”

“So bring mints next time, asshat.”

“Asshat is one word.”

“Definitely.”

“…your breath doesn’t really stink.”

“Aw, honey, you _care_.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Now tell me.”

“Ugh, tell you what?”

“Why’d you give Harvey that box of paper clips?”

“Jesus, that was a year ago.”

“It was, and don’t call me Jesus.”

“I told you to stop quoting that movie.”

“Jared… have you ever been in a Turkish prison?”

“Why are we still in here?!”

“Pft, I don’t know. It’s kind of romantic.”

“I just wanted a blow job.”

“No, no. See, I’ll be the janitor. And you’ll be the janitor’s wife!”

“I told you to stop quoting that show.”

“No deal, Padalecki. Now tell me or your small intestines get it.”

“What’s with your Journalism majors and small intestines?”

“Jared.”

“Fine! I gave him a box of stupid paperclips so he could find his way back.”

“Back?”

“Yeah. He kept getting lost around campus. So I told him to leave a paperclip trail.”

“That’s… so sweet… and a little dumb. Very you.”

“My portion of this time in the janitor’s closet ended about five minutes ago. See you later…”

“Hey! You can’t leave me in here! Jared!”

“Oh yeah? Why the fuck not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because you don’t _do_ that to someone who just deep throated you _and_ swallowed.”

“Hmm. That’s right. You did swallow.”

“Damn right I did.”

“Even though, according to you, I taste nasty.”

“So nasty.”

“I think…”

“Hm?”

“I think, Jen, that means…”

“It means…?”

“You love me.”

“I lo—what? Really? Because I swallow?!”

“Calm down, Jesus.”

“Don’t call…”

“I love you, too.”

“Oh.”

“Now let’s get out of here.”

“Right now?”

“No, in forty years.”

“Smart ass.”

“You love this ass.”

“Ehh…”

“You might marry this ass.”

“Marry you? Ha! Jared, you can’t even tie your shoes.”

“That’s why I wear sandals, asswipe.”

“Nuh uh. I’m marrying someone rich and successful.”

“Oh yeah, you have to, Journalism major. Besides, I _am_ going to be rich and successful. And you’ll be my eye candy. Trophy husband. Beverly Hills jockey.”

“Fuck, your parents warped you.”

“Just you wait, Ackles. I’ll get into law school and let you fuck me in a courtroom.”

“An empty courtroom, I hope.”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Guess so.”

 

They got engaged in the janitor’s closet six months later.

It was Jensen who did the proposing.

And it was Jared who organized the surprise engagement party.

But of course, he needed to wash his favorite pair of jeans. All that he had left to wear was his Snoopy onesie. There were worse fates, Jared decided, and headed out, unashamed and excited. Pizzas were on their way, their friends had all confirmed their arrival in two hours, and Jensen was totally, blissfully ignorant of what was going on.

In sandals and his onesie, with his University hoodie on, Jared trekked two buildings over.

All he had to do was not use the corner washing machine, deposit a dollar fifty worth of quarters, and waltz around the building while he waited.

Easy as pie.

Or maybe he would go get some pie in the cafeteria.

Pie won out over reading old school newspapers in the student lounge. Whistling, he bounded down two flights of stairs. Pie. Pie. Pie. Pecan? Cherry? Both. Yep. Both would do. Why settle when his meal plan was limitless?

And, if he felt generous, he might even snag a piece for Jensen later.

Jensen’s favorite was pecan.

Jared hadn’t been a fan in the pre-Jensen era of his life, but he had started to turn a new leaf. He even made his bed more regularly since moving into a dorm room with Jensen. Rotten banana peels hadn’t turned up in ages—or for at least six weeks. And Jared’s engagement present to his current roomie was inside a small box rattling around in his pocket and Jensen’s own Snoopy…

 

“It’s gruesome, man.”

“What?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“No, I haven’t heard! I’ve been trying to find Jared.”

“Who?”

“My fiancé!”

“Oh, you got engaged? Wow, congratulations!”

“Thanks. We’ll see. He threw me a surprise engagement party and didn’t show up. He hasn’t answered his phone.”

“He probably got sidetracked.”

“Well he didn’t come back to our room last night.”

“Weird. Drinking?”

“He doesn’t.”

“That why you weren’t in class today?”

“Yes, okay, that’s why. I’ve been at the campus police station since two in the morning.”

“Yikes… and nothing?”

“They told me his phone probably died and he crashed with a friend. But that’s not like Jared. Especially since you can’t exactly have an engagement party with only one of the grooms!”

“True. Well, I’m sure that’s what happened and you’ll whoop his ass.”

“Damn right I will.”

“So you wanna hear about the murder or what?”

“What?”

“In class this morning, man, Jones let us out early.”

“Did hell freeze over?”

“Ha, no, not this time. He was working with campus officials. You should’ve heard him say it. I felt kinda bad for him. Larry asked if he got to touch the body.”

“Someone was murdered on campus?”

“Yeah. Last night.”

“That’s awful. A student?”

“Jones didn’t say. You want the homework?”

“Maybe later. What happened?”

“No one knows for sure. Everyone’s hush hush about it. You should see the Dean. He’s pissed. It technically hasn’t been released to the rest of the school. They’re waiting for the parents to fly out.”

“Huh.”

“I heard some shit though.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“You’re usually all over this, Jensen.”

“Not now.”

“Guy’s head was bashed in.”

“I said not now.”

“Okay… but they also found him contorted. In pieces. Almost scalped.”

“Who the fuck scalps a college student?”

“Man, I don’t know. Who the fuck does anything like this? I heard the guy was doing laundry and then bam. Killer got to him.”

“It happened in a dorm?”

“I think so. Vic said they’re taking pictures of the body now.”

“…”

“Campus will probably go into lockdown in an hour.”

“Probably.”

“It sucks, dude.”

“Sucks doesn’t really cover it.”

“Well, sucks that your party was ruined too.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Don’t worry.”

“Oh sure, let me just not worry about Jared.”

“Come with me to interview witnesses. That’ll take your mind off it. Just watch. He’ll call, you’ll make kissy faces, and you’ll have angry make-up sex.”

“No… I think I just… wanna go back to our room.”

“Fine, Jensen, suit yourself. Oh, Liz sent me a text.”

“Not her tits again.”

“I wish. Oh. Oh, that’s gross.”

“What?”

“She got a picture of the body.”

“How?”

“Ugh, I don’t know. That’s just… you wanna see?”

“No!”

“Oooh, that’s gonna haunt me. Just as well, Jen, you’re better off. Shit is depressing.”

“Yes, yes it is. I’m leaving now.”

“That’s cool. I’ll text you the homework. Man. How do we do our homework when some poor idiot in a onesie got offed on campus?”

“…”

“Fuck, Liz is blowing up my phone.”

“…”

“Huh. She says there’s…”

“…”

“…paperclips everywhere.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something dark but not dark. I wanted it to make me go aww and then to leave me a crying mess. I think I achieved that.
> 
> Also, I have been watching too much Unsolved Mysteries alone at night. o_o
> 
> I'm gonna go work on Punzel now so I'm not a wreck for the rest of the night.


End file.
